The purpose of the SUNY Upstate Clinical Smell Research Center is to quantiatively assess a number of clinical conditions possibly underlying olfactory dysfunctions. There is one basis for olfactory perception about which there can be no doubt. That is, if odorant molecules cannot reach the olfactory receptors, there can be no olfactory perception, and the degree to which the airflow towards the olfactory mucosa is compromised such as in the laryngectomized patient, olfactory perception is likely also to be compromised. To this end. the olfactory ability of patients with altered nasal airflow, either from natural morphological causes or from surgical interventions, will be assessed. This includes the effect of airflow deprivation early in life on later olfactory ability. Central to normal airflow through the nose is the sniff itself. We will quantitatively investigate the effect that different olfactory tasks have on sniffing strategies and the effect that these strategies have on olfactory ability. Further, since olfactory deficits have been shown in animal studies to affect sexual maturation, we will investigate this relationship in humans. This research requires a precise definition of disturbances in the sense of smell and for this purpose we are adapting a psychophysical approach previously not used in olfaction. All projects in this proposal will measure olfactory perception and investigate such perceptions with regards to nasal airflow. Our specific objectives are to: 1) Develop a clinically robust psychophysical protocol to evaluate olfactory dysfunction; 2) Describe how odorant molecules are normally distributed to the receptors and identify the important features of sniffing strategies in shaping the perception and discrimination of odors; 3) Examine how altered olfactory input during the neonatal period affects subsequent maturation of the olfactory system and determine the relationship between olfactory dysfunction and abnormalities of sexual maturation; 4) Determine by anatomical documentation which deformaties and obstructions are associated with olfactory deficits; both in patients with olfactory and breathing complaints, and in pre- and post-operative nasal surgery patients; 5) Evaluate the role played by nasal air movement in the olfactory perception of laryngectomized patients. Achievement of these objectives will be through an Administrative Core to provide support services and specialized assistance to all investigations included within this program project.